


Taking It Slow

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, F/M, First Crush, Foot Fetish, Gonewildaudio, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Screenplay/Script Format, Shyness, Wholesome, Yandere, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: [raw anal] [ass-to-mouth] [feet licking] B-but you haven't even seen my titties yet, Senpai! [mutual crush] [gay crossdressing friend!?] [bloody writing] [foul language] Please don't, I'm sweaty...You have a massive crush on a cute girl from your school.Her body and personality are driving you insane, and you REALLY want to have her, but you have a problem: you don't want to have kids. Maybe it's just a phase, but you're sure of it. You selfishly want her love and attention all to yourself. Perhaps it's your insecurities speaking, but if you can't have her all to yourself, then you don't want her at all.Thinking that she must want to start a family and raise children, you decide to... Pass. To sacrifice your happiness and let her go, so that she may find hers in the arms of someone who will give her what she surely wants. Someone she wants.She wants YOU. Big time.After months of stalking and lusting after you from the shadows, she decides to confess her feelings.By leaving you voicemail that, thinking it's just more spam, you ignore until it's too late.Overtaken by despair, she breaks into your room and finds a picture of you kissing.Kissing someone that isn't her.
Kudos: 7





	Taking It Slow

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

Taking It Slow

A heartwarming script by IncestStick

Please enjoy!

You can skip/replace the expletives if you really don't like them. The same goes for dialogue details. Make this yours!  
=======================================================================================================================================

[phone rings]

[angery] Hello? Senpai? Wow. The fucking gut on you. So NOW you call me, huh?

Stop stammering, it’s pathetic. Shut it, shut up! What changed your mind anyway? My little visit maybe? The message I left for you? [unhinged laugh] When I’m asking nicely you ignore me, but you get a little scared and you come fucking running?

No, I’m not gonna listen, you probably just want to play with my feelings anyway. Is the fucking bitch with you? Is she listening? [louder, threateningly] I’m coming for you, whore! What does she have... [remorseful, bitter] Is it because I took too long to confess to you? [quiety] And in a fucking voicemail, too...

[livid] No, wait! The picture! You've been fucking her for weeks, maybe months! I don't know how it slipped past me, I mean there were only what, 6 times when you went out this year that I didn't know exactly where to...?

What? You’re [mockingly, exaggerated] BEGGING me to listen to you? Like I begged you to call me back? You know what, do it. Do it. Hurt me even more with your excuses. Go on! Maybe that’ll finally teach me…

No, no senpai, I’m all ears. Go on. You already broke my heart, it can’t get much worse. Unless you want me to what, kill myself? You think if you play me some more I’m gonna off myself? Think again. Or you know what? Let’s talk it over together. Yes… Where are you? At her house? Is she with you!?

[slightly confused, then angry] Uhhhh… Yeah you better fucking cry! Why are you still begging me to listen, that’s not gonna save her…

Ok whatever, I’ll listen. Stop sniffling! You know what? I’m actually glad she is there to see you being a little bitch… [louder, threateningly] Just you wait, whore!

Ok, ok. I’ll listen. [sarcastically] Yeah right you are alone, totally. Whatever. What do you want to tell me?

Wait, you just got back home? I'm turning back right fucking now senpai, I'll be there in 5!

[aggressive] Yeah, I bet you fucking are. But it’s a little late for being sorry, don’t you think?

[repeats after the listener] You don’t think... I’m gonna believe what you have to say?

[bitter] Got that right. But make an attempt. Amuse me.

You didn’t call me back because you only listened to my messages now? Bullshit. It’s been 2 days!

Ok I’ll let you finish your excuse, whatever.

Yeah I know you play that game on your phone all the time, so what?

You were playing it Friday night? Why should I care? Got screwed over by RNG and got mad? And threw it under your bed? That’s so you [small giggle, she’s still mad]

But what about the entire fucking Saturday though? What made you ignore me then?

You woke up. No, you’re not a mess in the morning, you’re adorable! Maybe a little bit of a mess… [giggle]

So you were in the middle of your shower when your sister said you're going hiking? [softer] Yeah I know you like the trips with her, I even go with you guys sometimes…

[awkwardly] A-anyway, so you went? You found your phone and it was dead? Yeah no point bringing a dead phone, I guess. I need to get you a powerbank…

[irritated] No, no, but the trips are usually like 8 hours, 10 tops. Why didn’t you call me yesterday?

Yeah she is in better shape than you… You’re always panting so adorably [insert a short cute sound].

So you were pooped. Took a shower and straight to bed? Ok… I guess I can accept that. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re only calling now, you must have gotten up like 3 hours ago!

Yeah so it took an hour to charge, what about the other two? I just left your fucking house 15 minutes ago senpai, I was waiting in your room for like half an hour! Went through your shit and all...

Groceries for breakfast? [mean] I heard about dads who went to get cigarettes and came back years later or not at all, but this is new. Very original.

[sarkastically] Oh how considerate of you, to think you would want to call me immediately after hearing the first message… That’s my darling for you. 

So what uhhhhh… Stopped you?

No, say it, I’m not gonna laugh! What do you mean you’re embarrassed?

You couldn’t stop listening because the first message was... Was so cute? [guehehe]

[bamboozled] Nervous? What the hell were you nervous about?

Talking to me? What? Why would you… Whatever.

Yeah you did make me cry! I’m glad you’re sorry at least, but it doesn’t change the fact that you hate me. That you prefer her over me. 

You don’t know who I’m talking about? Do you think I’m that fucking stupid? I get kinda stupid around you... But not that much! 

You’re cheating on me with her, don’t lie!

[slowly repeats after the listener] Apparently you’re not doing a very good job...? Because you’re still a virgin?

[S H O O K] Eh? You… Y-y-ou… You’re still a virgin?

But I thought… [small happy sounds] Wait.

[angry, mockingly] Wow. I can’t believe you chose her over me and she didn’t even pop your cherry yet. Pathetic. Filthy skank.

[unhinged] Stop fucking lying! You know exactly who I am talking about! The nasty slut who is all over you! I saw you two talking on the bus, and she “accidentally” bumped into you when you were coming back home with the groceries last week… Almost every time you go for a jog the whore magically so happens to be walking her stupid dog at the same time!

What do you mean how do I know this, we always go on romantic strolls together! You just don’t… Notice me. Kinda the story of my life [sad, soft laugh]

[surprised] Why are you so damn relieved all of a sudden? Yeah, fucking Jo or something, what the fuck ever is her name.

Jo is a man? [mockingly] Right. Well I agree she doesn't have much going for her, no tits, flat ass... Always wears baggy clothes... I'd have taken her out of the equation months ago if...

I just never considered her a threat. I legitimately always thought she was a feminine dude... That you were just friends...

That's what you told me when I asked about her that one time, and I fucking believed you! Just friends... That's what I get for caring about your space. For letting you hang out with people. Does her skinny ass get you hard? Fucking plank of a chest? Is that what you like? [mumbles] I could... Like Scarlett Johansson...

[short pause]

[unhinged] Stop! I saw the fucking picture! [bitter] Do you think I'm that dumb? That you can just make shit up and I'll forgive her for stealing you away from me!?

The picture where she's in full fucking make-up and a miniskirt! And high heels? And kissing your gorgeous lips? MY fucking lips!

Why isn't she ever dressed like that outside? Is it to throw me off, senpai?

[baffled, repeats his lines] A dominant... Daddy boyfriend?

With a crossdressing fetish?

Jo is a dude. Jonathan?

[hesitant] No, even if it was true, that's still fucking cheating! And why would you even kiss a guy?

I saved my first fucking kiss for you, senpai! And you go around kissing dudes? I know you're not gay, senpai, so why the fuck...?

Truth and dare? Why didn't you just pick truth then?

They asked why you're single...?

Well, why are you single?

[short pause]

I don't know, 2 minutes? I can see your house in the distance...

In person? Fine. I'll sprint so imma hang up. See you in a minute.

[phone call ends]

[short pause]

[heavy breathing]

S-s-senpai... I didn't... Didn't expect you to be waiting at the door for me...

You got me water? Well yeah, I sprinted...

I don't know senpai, I still don't believe you 100%. It could be drugged. Maybe you and [with resentment] Jo want to take me out or something? If you're lying...

Fuck it, I'll drink it. If it's you then... Fuck it. Thanks.

[gulping]

Yeah I'll come in. Thankies?

But I gotta say… I don’t know. I want to believe you. Part of me believes everything you say unconditionally. But… If you are single… And a virgin [a tiny lewd giggle]

Then why won’t you give me a chance? Why won’t you notice me? I’d do anything for you, senpai...

Oh yeah... Should I take my shoes off? I didn't when I... Visited... Before... I'm sorry.

[awkwardly] Senpai... To your bedroom? O-ok...

[embarrassed] N-no, I'm not walking weird... No, senpai... Please... Please don't look...

It's just that I walked really fast... And then sprinted... And my feet got sweaty... D-don't look... I-I left... Marks... On the tiles... I'm sorry senpai... Please don't be disgusted... They should dry up in a minute...

[animated] I know, I can clean the floor! Yes, please let me... [interrupted]

[quietly] Well I know sweating is normal, but... You aren't disgusted...? [nervous laughter] O-ok, senpai... Just... Don't look at them, please... I'm sorry...

[door opens]

Ehehehehehehe... This is the first time I'm in your bedroom... With your consent I mean... I'm so sorry for ruining your wall...

[awkward laughter] Oh my God it's so cringy now that I look at it... "Mine or nobody's"...

Yeah it is blood, senpai... N-no, I'm ok... It's... Uhhhmmmm... [embarrassed, quietly] From my nose.

[pouty] Don't laugh, senpai... I didn't have a knife on me! And I read in a book... The CHERUB series I think... That the soft tissue in your nose... With a fingernail... [awkward giggle] I'm happy I made you laugh, senpai. [resolute] Sorry about the wall.

So why are you single? You promised to tell me...

Sit... Sit on your bed? But I'm kinda dirty... you know, sweaty... You don't mind? Ok...

[meek] No, senpai, that wasn't the deal... I asked you a question first...

Well, that depends on the value of the secret... If it's big enough then I might consider...

[baffled] You... You LOVE me? [happy sound]

[elated] Senpai... Why didn't you... [shocked] Hate you!? You thought I... No... Senpai... Why?

Because I was always uncomfortable when talking to you?

[excited] Well obviously, you're like... [stops abruptly]

[embarassed] Nevermind.

Senpai... If it's true... Then does that mean that we can finally be together? [heavy breathing] That you will always be mine? Mine only? No one else's? Until we die? Senpai?

[a bit cautious] Oh yeah, the question... That's a pretty good secret if it's true, yes! Nothing else you could have possibly said would make me happier... So I guess I'll answer your question. [cheerful] Sure, anything. I promise! 100% true! Just shoot!

[short pause]

[terrified] Oh fuck.

[pleading] No. Please not this... Senpai, please... I beg you. Anything but that. Literally ANY question but this... Please... Can I take dare? You can dare me to anything, just... Not this... This is so cruel...

[shouting] Because you're supposed to decide that! I will do anything you want, but don't make me... [teary] Senpai I beg you...

This is your only condition? I HAVE to tell you what I really want? No, you can trust me, I'd never lie to you... But this was supposed to be your decision... I'll gladly go along with it... I want to do what you want...

Well I do, yeah... I have a preference...

[resigned] Fuck...

But if I tell you... Is there a wrong answer? What will you...?

Fuck...

[big inhale, big exhale] I... I don't want us to have kids. There. I fucking said it. It's done.

[tense] So? Was that the right answer?

No, what do you mean I have to give a reason...? That's fucked up, senpai...

[hopeless] Fine. I don't want to have your kids because... Because I want you all for myself. Because causing the existence of someone you'd give a part of the love and attention... That are supposed to be only mine... [interrupted with a long, wet kiss]

[whimper] Senpai... You're pinning me down so aggressively... [elated] Of course you can have me! Yes please! So it was the right... [passionate kiss] Oh shit... I don't even care if you had to practice with a fucking dude, if it means you're kissing like that then... [kiss]

Well no, I don't want us to ever use... Condoms... I want you directly, senpai... Please...

[giggle] Well yeah, we did just establish that kids are a no-no... I'll start taking pills tomorrow! So you can cum inside me all you want...

Well no, I didn't expect us to... I fantasized about this, but...

[cheerful] Oh yeah, the morning after pill! Yeah I'll just... First thing...

N-no, I don't know if you just get one at a pharmacy... I'm sorry senpai, I should have done my research... Maybe it's prescription? And it could be too late?

I know, let's just google... [kiss]

[determined] Of course I meant it, I'd do [emphasized] ANYTHING for you... To make you happy...

[happy] You can't take it anymore? Ehehehehe, senpai... Same here... I want you... I want you...

I want you with me, I want you on me, I want you in me... I need proof... that you meant what you said earlier [giggle]

[surprised] In m-my ass...? But... Well yeah... But it's dirty... Your dick shouldn't...

Sure, we would eventually, but... Don't you like clean it first? Like take a poop at least...?

[embarrassed] Don't ask me that, senpai... It's embarrassing... Yes, I can feel how hard you are... Maybe with my mouth...? [kiss]

You need to be in me right now? O-ok, senpai, please do it then... But don't hate me if you get dirty or something... Please...

Yeah, the miniskirt is for you... Only my panties are in the way... And your pants... Wow. Gone. Were you... Practicing for this, senpai? [giggle]

Yeah, just pull them to the side... Gosh, don't stare so much... Where are you going? [panicked] No, don't sniff it [moan] Please don't put your face in there...

Senpai, if you're doing this crap anyway then we can just google the pill and do it normally... [moan]

No, please don't lick it... Fuck this was a bad idea, I didn't shower... Shit...

It's dirty, please don't put your tongue... Oh fuck! [moans]

Don't say that...

Wait, no, PLEASE say that... Say it more... Tell me you love my scent... Ehehehehehe, senpai...

You don't need to loosen me or anything, I'll take any pain... Just have me already, please... Or let me... Too... Like 69?

[excited] Yes I'm sure, put it in... Senpai... Senpai...

[tiny scream of pain]

Oh fuck... You're inside of me... This is not what I... I thought our first would be...

But I'm so happy... Ehehehehehehe... That you like me, that you want me... That we're one!

No, please move however you want! It doesn't hurt badly! I'm just so... Shaky... Ehehehehehe!

[moan] Yes, senpai... My body is for you to use... Ehehehehe... However you want!

[realization] Oh shit I'm sorry, my top is still on...

You don't mind...? [laughing]

[amused] We're gonna take it SLOW!?

Senpai you're fucking my ass without a condom, I'm pretty sure seeing my titties for the first time should come... [wet kiss]

[moans] Your dick is... Fuck... Is it good for you? I'm really your first...?

[extatic] I am? Senpai... Oh God... You wanted to do it with me? Or die a virgin? Man, me too [laugh]

That's why you're single!? But why didn't you...

Oh. You thought I... I'd want kids for sure? And didn't want to waste my life...?

Senpai you idiot [kiss]

So we were wasting both of our lives lusting after each other in secret because you didn't want me to waste my life? [laugh] That's so fucking dumb... Come here [long kiss, then moans]

You have another secret to tell me? Sure, but I don't know if any question I can possibly answer...

It's gonna be a dare then? Shit, getting assertive, huh? Well ok, shoot! [laugh] No not your load, dummy, there's no way you're close already [giggle]

[bamboozled] You got hard... W-when my sweaty feet left marks on your floor before...? Yo what the...? [shocked] LICK IT!? Senpai I'm having second thoughts

[laugh] No, no! I'm kidding! I'll never ever have second thoughts about you... Trust me... [kiss]

[moans] I'm just... Surprised that you have a kink like that...

Not a kink? Just because it's... Mine? [whimper]

Oh shit senpai, that was cheap... That gave me tingles... Like shivers? Fuck... Yeah that was a naughty secret, I guess you can dare me...

[panic] Senpai what the fuck, my feet are... [moans] Don't just... They are sweaty... No sniffing...

[laughs] It tickles! Bad boy! Stop... Ehehehehehehe... stop licking... Senpai you fucking degenerate [giggle]

I love you! I'll never stop... But I can't believe... [moans]

That you're licking my sweaty feet... As you fuck my ass raw... [whimper]

And you haven't even seen my fucking titties yet [laugh] Damn you didn't even put a finger on my pussy yet, let alone your dick inside... But we're already [moan] doing hardcore shit...

No, I'm glad! I'm really happy, the happiest ever, actually. It's just a bit surreal... half an hour ago I was writing threats... On your damn wall... With my nosebleed [giggle]

[moans] And contemplating killing your gay friend [moan] And myself...

And now you've confessed you love me... And I gave you my ass... And my fucking feet... Ehehehe

[moan] Shit that's kinky, both of my big toes... Senpai... Fuck... You're breathing so fast... Are you gonna...?

Will you fill me? Please give me my first load... The first creampie of our lives... New... Together... spray it in my hole... Or do you want me [moan] Finish in my mouth? [wet kiss]

Oh fuck... [loud moan as they finish]

[panting] Senpai... Ehehehehehe... That was so good... I'm so happy! I can't wait to be on pills... Will you fill me up every day? Senpai?

Ehehehehehe!

Want to pull out? Sure... Oooof... Oh fuck it's so wide! [laugh] It's gaping [giggle]

[panicking] Oh no, your cum is spilling... On your sheets, too...

Yeah let's clean them together... Before your sister comes back from work!

[seductively] But before that... Let me clean YOU up [giggle]

oh fuck my head is spinning... That was wild

[relieved] It doesn't seem like I left any... poop on you... let me lick you...

[cleanup blowie sounds]

[laughter] Oh fuck I think you're right! I don't think there are many other virgins out there doing raw anal ass-to-mouth shit [laugh]

[distant footsteps, keys turn in lock]

[panicked] OH FUCK


End file.
